finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Boss
Bosses are a classification of enemy or battle in gaming terminology. In the ''Final Fantasy'' series, bosses are usually identified by the traits of not being encountered by normal means (relevant to random encounter-based games) and featuring unique enemies not fought earlier in the game. Profile Boss enemies are often identified in games' bestiaries or guides; enemies identified as bosses are usually fought only, first, or primarily in a boss battle. In addition to being encountered in specific scenarios, boss enemies typically have higher stats, stronger and unique abilities, more immunities, and more complex AI; many have a unique death sequence when defeated. Typically the game's boss theme plays during the battle; some bosses have a different theme, including one unique to them. Though dialogue often occurs in boss battles, they follow no strict structure, though they often have more variety than regular battles and require employing certain strategies to beat. Battles in phases or battles with optional targets are common structures. Common immunities held by by bosses are often managed by a flag, commonly known as the boss flag or the Heavy flag. This flag often protects against instant death attacks, and belong to boss enemies, special enemies, and often other enemies designed to be difficult. Bosses battles typically have some relevance to the story or otherwise be an obstacle. Some storyline boss battles are meant to be lost to progress. Other boss battles are part of sidequests. Superbosses are optional bosses made to be exceptionally difficult, and require high stats and/or specific strategies to defeat. Appearances ''Final Fantasy *Chaos Shrine **Garland *Pravoka **Pirate x9 *Marsh Cave **Piscodemons *Western Keep **Astos *Cavern of Earth **Vampire **Lich *Mount Gulg **Marilith *Cavern of Ice **Evil Eye *Citadel of Trials **Dragon Zombie *Sunken Shrine **Kraken *Mirage Tower **Blue Dragon *Flying Fortress **Tiamat *Chaos Shrine **Lich **Marilith **Kraken **Tiamat **Chaos ;Optional *Flying Fortress **Warmech *Soul of Chaos (GBA and onward) **Earthgift Shrine ***Cerberus ***Ahriman ***Echidna ***Two-Headed Dragon **Hellfire Chasm ***Scarmiglione ***Cagnazzo ***Barbariccia ***Rubicante **Lifespring Grotto ***Gilgamesh ***Atomos ***Omega ***Shinryu **Whisperwind Cove ***Typhon ***Orthros ***Phantom Train ***Death Gaze *Labyrinth of Time (PSP and onward) **Chronodia Final Fantasy II *Semitt Falls **Sergeant *Snow Cave **Adamantoise **Borghen *Kashuan Keep **Red Soul *Deist Cavern **Chimeras *Altair **Lamia Queen *Coliseum **Behemoth *Castle Fynn **Gottos *Tropical Island **Big Horns *Leviathan **Roundworm *Mysidian Tower **Fire Gigas **Ice Gigas **Thunder Gigas **White Dragon *Cyclone **Green Dragon **Emperor, Royal Guard x2, Wood Golem *Jade Passage **Blue Dragon **King Behemoth **Red Dragon *Pandaemonium **Zombie Borghen **Tiamat **Beelzebub **Astaroth **Emperor *Soul of Rebirth (GBA and onward) **Unknown Cave ***Black Knight, Sergeant x2 ***Zombie Borghen ***Roundworm **Machanon ***Ultima Weapon (optional) **Unknown Palace ***Black Dragon ***Lucifer ***Yamatano Orochi ***Steel Giant ***Beelzebub Soul ***Emperor *Arcane Sanctuary (PSP and onward, optional) **Phrekyos **Deumion Final Fantasy III *Altar Cave **Land Turtle *Sealed Cave **Djinn *Dragon's Peak **Bahamut (Player must flee) *Nepto Temple **Giant Rat *Tower of Owen **Medusa *Subterranean Lake **Gutsco *Molten Cave **Salamander *Castle Hein **Hein *Cave of Tides **Kraken *Goldor Manor **Goldor *Saronia Castle **Garuda *Cave of Shadows **Hecatoncheir *Doga's Grotto **Doga, Unei *Ancients' Maze **Titan *Crystal Tower **Xande **Cloud of Darkness (unwinnable) *World of Darkness **Cerberus **Ahriman **Echidna **Two Headed Dragon **Cloud of Darkness ;Optional *Sunken Cave **Peryton **Zombie Dragon **Death Claw **Eater *Saronia Catacombs **Odin *Falgabard **Shinobi *Lake Dohr **Leviathan *Bahamut's Lair **Bahamut *The Forbidden Land, Eureka **Ninja **Amon **Kunoichi **General **Scylla **Guardian *??? (3D versions only) **Iron Giant Final Fantasy IV *Mist Cave **Mist Dragon *Underground Waterway **Octomammoth *Antlion's Den **Antlion *Mt. Hobs **Mom Bomb *Mount Ordeals **Scarmiglione (Hooded), Skulnant x4 **Scarmiglione (Undead) **Dark Knight *Baron Castle **Baigan ***Left Arm ***Right Arm **Cagnazzo *Lodestone Cavern **Dark Elf *Tower of Zot **Sandy, Cindy, Mindy **Golbez (Scripted) **Barbariccia *Dwarven Castle **Calcabrina **Golbez *Tower of Babil **Doctor, Barnabas **Dr. Lugae **King of Eblan, Queen of Eblan **Rubicante *Sealed Cave **Demon Wall *Giant of Babil **Elemental Archfiends **CPU, Attack Node, Defense Node *Lunar Subterrane **White Dragon **Dark Bahamut **Plague Horror **Lunasaur (x2 on 2D, x1 on 3D) **Ogopogo **Zemus (scripted) **Zeromus ;Optional *Feymarch **Asura **Leviathan *Baron Castle **Odin *Lair of the Father **Bahamut *Giant of Babil/Mount Ordeals (3D versions) **Geryon *Cave of Trials (2D versions GBA and onward) **Storm Dragon **Flan Master, Black Flan x2, White Mousse x2 **Death Machine **Gigas Worm **Tyrannosaurus *Lunar Ruins (2D versions GBA and onward) **Lunar Titan **Lunar Shiva **Lunar Dragon **Lunar Odin **Lunar Asura **Lunar Ifrit **Dark Kain, Lunar Bahamut **Lunar Ramuh **Lunar Leviathan **Brachioraidos **Zeromus EG *Proto-Babil (3D versions) Final Fantasy IV -Interlude- *Mt. Hobs **Dad Bomb *Sealed Cave (Final Fantasy IV) **Demon Wall *Tower of Babil **Frostbeast **Green Dragon **Flamehound **Tunneler **Android Soldier x3 ,Deus Ex Machina **Rydia? **Shiva **Ramuh **Ifrit **Titan **Bahamut Final Fantasy IV: The After Years *Ceodore's Tale **Adamant Isle Grotto ***Sand Worm **Airship ***Belphegor x2 **Baron Castle ***Belphegor x2 ***Ahriman, Spirit x3 ***Strato Avis, Cockatrice x3 ***Bahamut (unwinnable) **Mist Cave ***Tunneler **Challenge Dungeon ***Adamantite Golem *Rydia's Tale **Sealed Cave ***Demon Wall **Falcon ***Calca, Brina **Agart Mine ***Agartoise **Falcon ***Titan **Challenge Dungeon ***Boss Gobby, Minion Gobby *Yang's Tale **Mt. Hobs ***Mom Bomb **Fabul ***Kain **Adamant Isles Forest ***Adamantoise *Palom's Tale **Tower of Trials ***Mini Red ***Mini Red x3 ***Mini Blue x3 ***Mini Yellow x3 **Lodestone Cavern ***Dark Elf, Dark Dragon ***Mysterious Girl (unwinnable) **Challenge Dungeon ***Blade Dragon *Edge's Tale **Tower of Trials ***Zu **Dwarven Mine Path ***Belphegor **Impact Crater ***Mysterious Girl (optional, unwinnable) **Tower of Babil ***Mysterious Girl, Ifrit (unwinnable) *Porom's Tale **Underground Waterway ***Cooler Mammoth, Cooler Leech x4 **Mysidia ***Ramuh (unwinnable) *Edward's Tale **Challenge Dungeon ***Flamehound ***Mythril Golem *Kain's Tale **Underground Waterway ***Octokraken, Octoleech x4 **Damcyan ***Edward, Rosa **Baron Castle ***Kain? **Challenge Dungeon ***Curse Dragon *Lunarian's Tale **Impact Crater ***Mysterious Girl, Asura **Crystal Palace ***Mysterious Girl, Leviathan **Lunar Subterrane ***Zeromus's Malice **Challenge Dungeon ***Kirin **Challenge Dungeon 2 ***Armstrong *Final Tale **Mysidia ***Ramuh **Agart ***Titan **Fabul ***Sylph (optional) **Lodestone Cavern ***Shiva **Eblan ***Rubicante (sripted) ***Ifrit **Cave of Eblan ***Marquis Malboro (optional) **Kaipo ***Sylph (optional) **Damcyan ***Antlion (optional) **Baron Castle ***Cecil, Odin (scripted) ***Mysterious Girl **Subterrane ***Baigan, Right Arm, Left Arm ***Sandy, Cindy, Mindy ***Dr. Lugae, Barnabas ***King of Eblan, Queen of Eblan ***Scarmiglione, Revenant x6 ***Scarmiglione ***Cagnazzo ***Barbariccia ***Rubicante ***CPU, Attack Node, Defense Node ***Lunar Dragon (3D versions) ***Asura ***Leviathan ***Dark Knight **Depths (2D versions) ***Lich ***Marilith ***Tiamat ***Kraken ***King Behemoth ***Astaroth ***Iron Giant ***Beelzebub ***Cerberus ***Echidna ***Ahriman ***Twinhead Dragon ***Gilgamesh ***Atomos ***Omega ***Nova Dragon ***Ghost Train ***Deathgaze ***Orthros ***Ultima Weapon ***Mysterious Girl, Bahamut **Depths (3D versions) ***Mysterious Girl, Bahamut ***Lunar Odin ***Lunar Leviathan ***Lunar Bahamut **Bottommost Depths ***Creator **Lost Babil (PSP version only, optional) ***Giant's Torso, Giant's Right Arm ***Giant's Chest, Giant's Left Arm, Giant's Head ***Control System Ω, Defense System Ψ x3, Counter System X x3 Final Fantasy V *Wind Shrine **Wing Raptor *Torna Canal **Karlabos *Ship Graveyard **Siren *North Mountain **Magissa, Forza *Walse Tower **Garula *Fire-Powered Ship **Liquid Flame *Karnak Castle **Iron Claw *Library of the Ancients **Ifrit **Byblos *Desert of Shifting Sands **Sandworm *Catapult **Cray Claw *Tycoon Meteorite **Adamantoise *Ronka Ruins **Soul Cannon, Launcher x2 **Archeoaevis *Walse Meteorite **Purobolos x6 *Karnak Meteorite **Titan *Gohn Meteorite **Manticore *Castle Exdeath **Gilgamesh *Big Bridge **Gilgamesh *Underground Waterway **Tyrannosaur *Castle of Bal **Abductor *Drakenvale **Dragon Pod, Dragon Flower x5 *Xezat's Fleet **Gilgamesh *Barrier Tower **Atomos *Guardian Tree **???? x4 **Exdeath (scripted) *Castle Exdeath **Gilgamesh **Exdeath *Journey from castle Tycoon **Antlion *Pyramid of Moore **Gargoyle x2 *Guardian Tree **Melusine *Island Shrine **Gargoyle x2 **Wendigo x4 *Fork Tower **Minotaur **Omniscient *Great Sea Trench **Gargoyle x2 **Triton, Nereid, Phobos *Interdimensional Rift **Calofisteri **Apanda **Catastrophe **Azulmagia **Halicarnassus **Twintania **Alte Roite, Jura Aevis **Gilgamesh **Necrophobe, Barrier x4, Gilgamesh **Exdeath **Neo Exdeath ;Optional *Castle Walse **Shiva, Ice Commander x3 *Overworld around Istory **Ramuh *Gil Cave **Gil Turtle *Drakenvale **Golem, Zombie Dragon, Bone Dragon *Overworld (Galuf's world, northwestern island) **Catoblepas *Castle Exdeath **Carbuncle *Castle of Bal **Odin *Istory Falls **Leviathan *North Mountain **Bahamut *Interdimensional Rift **Omega **Shinryu *Sealed Temple (GBA and onward) **Gil Turtle **Grand Aevis, Dark Elemental x2 **Archeodemon **Omega Mk.II **Neo Shinryu **Guardian, Wave Cannon, Launcher x2 **Enuo Final Fantasy VI *Narshe Mines **Ymir **Guard Leader, Silver Lobo x2 *Desert **Magitek Armor x2 *Mt. Kolts **Vargas, Ipooh x2 *Lethe River **Ultros ;Locke's Scenario *South Figaro Cave **Tunnel Armor ;Sabin's Scenario *Phantom Train **Siegfried **Phantom Train *Baren Falls **Rhizopas ;Non-scenario *Narshe **Kefka *Zozo **Dadaluma, Iron Fist x2 (summoned) *Opera House **Ultros *Magitek Research Facility **Ifrit, Shiva **Number 024 **Number 128, Right Blade, Left Blade **Crane x2 *Burning Home **Flame Eater, Balloon x4 (summoned), Grenade (summoned rarely) *Esper Caves **Ultros, Typhon *Thamasa **Kefka *Floating Continent **Ultros **Air Force, Laser Gun, Missile Bay, Bit (summoned) **Ultima Weapon **Nelapa *Mobliz **Humbaba *Figaro Castle **Tentacle x4 *Darill's Tomb **Dullahan *Kefka's Tower **Ultima Buster **Inferno, Rahu, Ketu **Guardian **Fiend **Goddess **Demon **Final Battle ***Visage, Long Arm, Short Arm ***Machine, Magic, Tiger, Power ***Lady, Rest ***Kefka ;Optional *World Map (The Falcon) **Deathgaze *Mt. Zozo **Storm Dragon *Mobliz **Humbaba *Cave on the Veldt **Behemoth King *Owzer's Mansion **Chadarnook *Opera House **Earth Dragon *Phoenix Cave **Red Dragon *Narshe Cliffs **Ice Dragon **Valigarmanda *Yeti's Cave **Yeti *Ancient Castle **Blue Dragon *Cultists' Tower **Holy Dragon **Magic Master *Ebot's Rock **Hidon, Erebus x4 *Kefka's Tower **Gold Dragon **Skull Dragon *World Map (desert near Maranda) **Gigantuar *Albrook-South Figaro ferry **Leviathan *Dragon's Neck Coliseum **Gilgamesh *Dragons' Den **Ice Dragon x4 **Storm Dragon **Earth Dragon **Blue Dragon **Red Dragon **Earth Eater **Gargantua **Malboro Menace **Dark Behemoth **Abyss Worm **Skull Dragon **Holy Dragon **Gold Dragon **Plague **Neslug **Flan Princess x5 **Kaiser Dragon **Omega Weapon Final Fantasy VII Boss battles are inescapable. This can result in the inescapable battles glitch in an area where a boss is battled. Regular bosses are fought to the battle music of "Fight On!", but some recurring bosses have their own boss themes, like the pieces of Jenova fought to the "Jenova" theme. Some boss battles are mainly cinematic rather than an intended challenge, like the last boss battle of Part I that uses "Aerith's Theme", and the battle fought after the final boss. Boss battles yield both AP and EXP. ;Disc 1 *No.1 Reactor **Guard Scorpion *No.5 Reactor **Air Buster *Sewer **Aps *Sector 7 **Turks:Reno *Shinra Bldg. **Sample:H0512, Sample:H0512-opt x3 **Hundred Gunner **Heli-Gunner **Rufus, Dark Nation *Midgar Highway **Motor Ball *Under Junon **Bottomswell *Cargo Ship **Jenova∙BIRTH *Corel Prison **Dyne *Cave of the Gi **Gi Nattak, Soul Fire x2 *Mt. Nibel **Materia Keeper *Rocket Town **Palmer *Temple of the Ancients **Red Dragon **Demons Gate *Forgotten Capital **Jenova∙LIFE ;Disk 2 *Gaea's Cliff **Schizo *Whirlwind Maze **Jenova∙DEATH *Coal Train **Gas Ducter **Wolfmeister **Eagle Gun **Attack Squad *Junon Underwater Reactor **Carry Armor ***Left Arm ***Right Arm *Rocket Town **Turks:Rude *Midgar **Diamond Weapon **Proud Clod *Sister Ray **Hojo, Poodler Sample, Bad Rap Sample **Helletic Hojo ***Left Arm ***Right Arm **Lifeform-Hojo N ;Disk 3 *Northern Cave **Jenova∙SYNTHESIS **Bizarro∙Sephiroth **Safer∙Sephiroth **Sephiroth ;Optional *Gongaga **Turks:Reno, Turks:Rude *Shinra Mansion **Lost Number *Da-chao Statue **Rapps *Wutai **Gorki **Shake **Chekhov **Staniv **Godo *Gelnika **Turks:Reno, Turks:Rude *Sector 8 **Turks:Reno, Turks:Rude, Turks:Elena *Bottom of the Sea **Emerald Weapon ***Eye *Gold Saucer **Ruby Weapon ***Ruby's Tentacle *Various locations **Ultima Weapon Before Crisis -Final Fantasy VII- Dirge of Cerberus -Final Fantasy VII- ;Chapter 1 *Dragonfly *Dragonfly GL ;Chapter 2 *Crimson Hound *Pegasus Riders x5 ;Chapter 3 *Heavy Armored Soldier ;Chapter 4 *Shelke the Transparent *Azul the Cerulean ;Chapter 5 *Black Widow ;Chapter 6 *Black Widow II ;Chapter 8-2 *Rosso the Crimson ;Chapter 9 *Black Widow TW x2 *Neo Azul *Arch Azul ;Chapter 10 *Nero the Sable ;Chapter 11 *Dragonfly PT *Arachnero *Gorgonero *Weiss Empowered ;Chapter 12-2 *Crystal Feelers x6 *Omega Cocoon *Omega Weiss Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII- ;Chapter 1 *Behemoth ;Chapter 2 *Vajradhara Wu & Vajradhara Tai *Ifrit ;Chapter 3 *Guard Spider *Bahamut ;Chapter 4 *G Eraser *Pile Machine & Shot Machine & Cutter Machine ;Chapter 5 *Bahamut Fury ;Chapter 6 *Genesis (Round 1) *Angeal Penance ;Chapter 7 *General's Tank & Support Machine *Guard Scorpion ;Chapter 9 *Sephiroth ;Chapter 10 *G Eliminator *Hollander ;Chapter 11 *G Regicide *Genesis Avatar & Materia *Genesis (Round 2) ;Superboss *Minerva Final Fantasy VIII Most boss battles are accompanied by the "Force Your Way" theme, although battles against sorceresses use different battle music. Boss battles cannot be escaped from, with one exception: X-ATM092. The first time X-ATM092 is battled the party must flee, and afterward it begins to chase the party under time limit. Every subsequent encounter can be avoided by correctly evading the spider mech, but if the player engages the boss again, they can now destroy it if they keep attacking it even if they are prompted to flee. If the player destroys the X-ATM092 they get plenty of AP and a good item as well as a bonus the SeeD exam score, but if they escape/evade the boss all the way to the Dollet beach, they get a scene where Quistis Trepe destroys the boss with a mounted machine gun. Most enemies have their level determined by the party's average level. Their level determines which attacks they use and what magic they have for drawing. Bosses sometimes have rare magic to draw that is not obtained from normal enemies. Bosses usually have level caps, so if the party level grinds they can exceed the boss's level. Some bosses have Guardian Forces to draw. If missed, they cannot be reclaimed until the final dungeon whose bosses carry GFs the party missed earlier. Bosses yield AP but no EXP, making no-level-up runs possible. Bosses cannot be carded with the Card command, but GF bosses often drop their Triple Triad card. Regular bosses usually don't drop their card, but regular enemies have a small chance of being carded to a boss card. There are no boss battles for the battles played as Laguna, although some battles are set up in a way that resembles boss battles, in that they are inescapable, even if the enemies fought are the same that are fought in random encounters. The only exception is Diablos, as the player can use the Magic Lamp to battle it even as Laguna. The randomly appearing GF Odin never appears against a boss, with one exception, the final confrontation against Seifer. If the party has acquired Odin before this battle, Odin is replaced by Gilgamesh that can appear during boss battles. The original PlayStation and PC versions were released on multiple discs. The aim may have been to end each disc with a boss battle against a sorceress, as there are hints Adel was once planned as the end boss for disc 3. According to the Debug Menu, the FMV of Adel and Rinoa was going to be on disc 3, but her boss fight and FMV were moved to disc 4, likely due to lack of space on disc 3. ;Disc 1 *Fire Cavern **Ifrit *Dollet **Biggs & Wedge **Elnoyle **X-ATM092 *Balamb Garden **Granaldo, Raldo x3 *Timber **Fake President **Gerogero *Deling City **Iguion x2 **Seifer **Edea (scripted) ;Disc 2 *D-District Prison **Biggs & Wedge *Missile Base **BGH251F2 *Balamb Garden **Oilboyle x2 **NORG Pod, NORG *Fishermans Horizon **BGH251F2 *Balamb Town **Raijin, G-Soldier x2 **Raijin & Fujin *Galbadia Garden **Seifer **Seifer, Edea (only fights after Seifer is defeated) ;Disc 3 *Great Salt Lake **Abadon *Ragnarok **Propagator (eight separate battles) *Lunatic Pandora **Raijin & Fujin **Mobile Type 8, Left Probe, Right Probe **Seifer ;Disc 4 *Lunatic Pandora **Adel, Rinoa *Ultimecia Castle **Sphinxaur, Sphinxara **Tri-Point **Krysta **Trauma, Droma x2 **Red Giant **Gargantua **Catoblepas **Tiamat **Final Battle ***Ultimecia ***Griever ***Ultimecia, Helix ***Ultimecia ;Optional *Magic Lamp **Diablos *Tomb of the Unknown King **Sacred **Sacred and Minotaur *Galbadia Garden **Cerberus *Centra Ruins **Odin **Tonberry King *World Map (Cactuar Island) **Jumbo Cactuar *World Map (Grandidi Forest) **UFO? *World Map (Alcauld Plains) **PuPu *Deep Sea Research Center **Bahamut **Ultima Weapon *Ultimecia Castle **Omega Weapon Final Fantasy IX Boss battles are usually fought to the normal boss theme, although some bosses, like Beatrix and Kuja, have their own themes. Boss battles yield AP but no EXP making low level playthroughs possible. Bosses usually don't drop anything special, but have good items that can be stolen from them. Bosses can have up to four items for steal, and the best items are the hardest to obtain as the steal success chance can be very low. Often the best steal items from bosses are equipment that are not available from shops for some time yet, giving the player incentive to steal them to get the equipment early, as equipment teaches abilities. Usually bosses appear on the field and the entry into battle is a story scene. However, in Memoria the battles against the shrine guardians of Terra appear as if by random encounter, although they are actually fixed encounters triggered when the party steps on a specific spot on the field. This is to mimic the way the Four Fiends were battled in the original ''Final Fantasy. In Crystal World the shrine guardians appear as regular encounters in crystalline forms. Even if similar to their boss encounters, the crystalline versions can be eaten by Quina, something that does not work against regular bosses. Unlike in Final Fantasy VIII, bosses never drop rare cards. The Earth Guardian is the only one of the four shrine guardians to be fought as a boss, while the other three are killed off-screen. Data hacking shows that there are many gaps in the numerical sequence of battle formations and monster IDs, showing that many battle formations and monsters were deleted prior to the final version. In addition to many more, three missing monster IDs appear around the "Earth Guardian", making one suspect that in the original version the player was to fight all four of the shrine guardians instead of only one. Design artwork for these other three guardians is known, as well as deleted locations, which would probably have been where they were fought. The original PlayStation version came in multiple discs, but later digital versions no longer have this distinction. ;Disc 1 *Prima Vista **Masked Man *Alexandria Castle **King Leo, Benero and Zenero **Steiner **Steiner, Weimar, and Haagen **Steiner *Evil Forest **Prison Cage and Vivi **Prison Cage and Garnet **Baku **Plant Brain *Ice Cavern **Black Waltz 1, Sealion *Dali **Black Waltz 2 *Cargo Ship **Black Waltz 3 *Gizamaluke's Grotto **Gizamaluke *Burmecia **Beatrix ;Disc 2 *Train to Treno **Black Waltz 3 *Gargan Roo **Ralvurahva *Cleyra **Antlion **Beatrix *Alexandria Castle **Zorn and Thorn **Beatrix *Gargan Roo **Ralvuimago *Fossil Roo **Armodullahan (optional) **Lani *Conde Petie Mountain Path **Hilgigars *Iifa Tree **Soulcage *Madain Sari **Scarlet Hair ;Disc 3 *Oeilvert **Ark *Desert Palace **Valia Pira *Mount Gulug **Zorn and Thorn (scripted) **Meltigemini *Ipsen's Castle **Taharka *Earth Shrine **Earth Guardian *Pandemonium **Silver Dragon **Garland **Kuja ;Disc 4 *Memoria **Nova Dragon **Maliris **Tiamat **Kraken, Left tentacle, Right tentacle **Lich *Crystal World **Deathguise **Trance Kuja *Hill of Despair **Necron ;Optional *Alexandria Castle **Tantarian *Qu's Marsh **Quale *Memoria **Hades *Chocobo's Air Garden **Ozma ''Final Fantasy X Bosses use the regular boss music apart from the battles against Seymour Guado's field forms that have unique themes, and the final battles. Boss battles are inescapable and yield normal sphere levels. Like other enemies, bosses can be defeated with an Overkill to double their item drops and AP gains. Some bosses Overdrives. Some boss battles have Trigger Commands available with various effects, depending on the battle. The International and PAL versions had many new optional bosses added in the form of Dark Aeons and Penance. The ''HD Remaster versions include these bosses for all regions. *Dream Zanarkand **Sinspawn Ammes, Sinscale x7 *Submerged Ruins **Geosgaeno **Klikk *Underwater Ruins **Tros *S.S. Liki **Sin (fin), Sinscale x3 (infinitely respawn) **Sinspawn Echuilles, Sinscale x4 (infinitely respawn) *Kilika Woods **Lord Ochu **Sinspawn Geneaux, Geneaux's Tentacle x2 *Luca **Oblitzerator *Mi'ihen Highroad **Chocobo Eater *Mushroom Rock Road **Sinspawn Gui *Moonflow **Extractor *Macalania Woods **Spherimorph *Lake Macalania **Crawler, Negator (infinitely respawn) *Macalania Temple **Seymour, Guado Guardian x2 and Anima *Lake Macalania **Wendigo, Guado Guardian x2 *Bevelle **Evrae *Via Purifico **Grothia **Pterya **Spathi **Evrae Altana *Bevelle **Seymour Natus and Mortibody *Calm Lands **Defender X *Mt. Gagazet **Biran and Yenke **Seymour Flux and Mortiorchis **Sanctuary Keeper *Zanarkand Dome **Spectral Keeper **Yunalesca *Fahrenheit **Left Fin **Right Fin **Sin (core) and Sinspawn Genais **Sin (head) *Inside Sin **Seymour Omnis, Mortiphasm x4 **Braska's Final Aeon, Yu Pagoda x2 **Valefor, Yu Pagoda x2 **Ifrit, Yu Pagoda x2 **Ixion, Yu Pagoda x2 **Shiva, Yu Pagoda x2 **Bahamut, Yu Pagoda x2 **Yojimbo, Yu Pagoda x2 (only fought if Yujimbo is obtained) **Anima, Yu Pagoda x2 (only fought if Anima is obtained) **Sandy, Cindy, Mindy, Yu Pagoda x2 (only fought if Magus Sisters are obtained) **Yu Yevon, Yu Pagoda x2 ;Optional *Belgemine summons her versions of the aeons that can be fought at various points. **Ifrit - Mi'ihen Highroad **Ixion - Moonflow **Shiva - Calm Lands **All aeons can be fought at Remiem Temple *Cavern of the Stolen Fayth **Yojimbo *Baaj **Geosgaeno *Monster Arena **Various boss-type enemies the player must unlock by doing the sidequest. The ultimate monster of the arena is Nemesis. *Omega Ruins **Ultima Weapon **Omega Weapon *Dark Aeons (Internations/PAL/HD Remaster only) **Besaid ***Dark Valefor **Bikanel ***Dark Ifrit **Thunder Plains ***Dark Ixion **Macalania Temple ***Dark Shiva **Zanarkand Dome ***Dark Bahamut **Cavern of the Stolen Fayth ***Dark Yojimbo **Mt. Gagazet ***Dark Anima **Mushroom Rock Road ***Dark Sandy, Dark Cindy and Dark Mindy (can also be fought separately) *Penance (Internations/PAL/HD Remaster only) ''Final Fantasy X-2 Some bosses have two forms, regular and Oversoul. Some of the Oversoul versions are considered easier than the normal version. There is an optional boss that always escapes that can only be defeated until later, the Angra Mainyu that stalks excavators during the excavation minigame at Bikanel. The player can still steal money and items from it every time it is encountered, making it a good way to gil farm to pay back O'aka XXIII's debt. The bosses fought at the Via Infinito bonus dungeon become regular random encounters in the final floors of the area. ;Chapter 1 *Luca **???? and Goon x2 **Logos and Ormi **Leblanc *Floating Ruins **Leblanc, Logos, and Ormi **Boris *Besaid Cave **Flame Dragon *Zanarkand Dome **Guardian Beast *Kilika Woods **YSLS-Zero ;Chapter 2 *Mi'ihen Highroad **Chocobo Eater *Mushroom Rock Road **Elma and League Warrior x2 (only is sided with New Yevon earlier) *Djose Highroad **Logos and Ormi, and Fem-Goon *Mt. Gagazet **Ormi *Bikanel **Logos and Fem-Goon *Chateau Leblanc **Ormi and Logos **Leblanc, Ormi, and Logos *Bevelle Underground **Precepts Guard **Georapella **Baralai **Bahamut ;Chapter 3 *Cavern of the Stolen Fayth **Yojimbo *Mt. Gagazet **Garik and Ronso Youth x2 (depends on previous actions) *Besaid Temple **Valefor *Kilika Temple **Ifrit *Djose Temple **Ixion ;Chapter 4 *Fiend Haunt **Zalamander ;Chapter 5 *Fiend Colony **King VERMIN! *Youth League Headquarters (bosses here only fought if sided with Youth League in Chapter 2) **Yaibal **Elma **Lucil *Den of Woe **Rikku **Paine **Baralai **Gippal **Nooj *Djose Temple **Experiment *Thunder Plains **Humbaba *New Cave **Machina Panzer, Watcher-A, Watcher-R and Watcher-S *Bikanel **Jumbo Cactuar and Cactuar x2 **Angra Mainyu, Tawrich, and Zarich *Ruin Depths **Anything Eater *Farplane **Shiva **Sandy, Cindy, and Mindy **Anima **Vegnagun (leg) **Vegnagun (tail) **Vegnagun (body) **Vegnagun (head) **Shuyin ;Via Infinito *Floor 20 **Aranea *Floor 40 **Black Elemental *Floor 60 **Concherer *Floor 80 **Chac *Floor 100 **Paragon **Trema Final Fantasy X-2: Last Mission *Ochu (Floor 20) *Nashorn (Floor 40) *Wild Wolf x4 (Floor 40) *Stalwart (Floor 40) *Ultima Weapon (Floor 60) *Quattour (Floor 80) Final Fantasy XI Final Fantasy XII The surviving party members perform victory poses for boss battles. Espers must be fought as bosses to add them to the License Board and most of them are optional. With the hunt system, the game has many challenging unique battles that are not considered bosses. Boss battles tend to be restricted to a small area, as opposed to the game's usually open areas, which stops the player from escaping, and also allows the boss to use impressive special moves that engulf the whole area and are thus impossible to avoid. The two optional wyrm superbosses, Hell Wyrm and Yiazmat, can be escaped from during battle but will slowly regain their health during the player's absence. *Nalbina Fortress **Air Cutter Remora *Garamsythe Waterway **Firemane *Barheim Passage **Mimic Queen, Tiny Battery x4 (infinitely respawn) *Lhusu Mines **Ba'Gamnan, Bwagi, Rinok, Gijuk *Dreadnought Leviathan **Judge x2, Imperial Swordsman x3, and Imperial Magus **Judge Ghis *Tomb of Raithwall **Garuda **Demon Wall **Belias *Shiva **Vossler *Henne Mines **Tiamat *Golmore Jungle **Elder Wyrm *Stilshrine of Miriam **Vinuskar **Mateus *Mt Bur-Omisace **Judge Bergan *Sochen Cave Palace **Mandragora family **Ahriman *Draklor Laboratory **Doctor Cid *Feywood **Rafflesia *Giruvegan **Daedalus **Tyrant **Shemhazai *Pharos **Hydro **Pandaemonium **Slyt **Fenrir **Hashmal **Gabranth **Doctor Cid *Sky Fortress Bahamut **Gabranth **Vayne **Vayne Novus **The Undying Optional bosses: *Nam-Yensa Sandsea **Urutan Eater *Tomb of Raithwall **Demon Wall *Dalmasca Westersand **Earth Tyrant *Salikawood **Bomb King *Necrohol of Nabudis **Fury **Humbaba Mistant *Subterra **Phoenix *Sochen Cave Palace **Hell Wyrm *Great Crystal **Omega Mark XII Optional espers: *Zertinan Caverns **Adrammelech *Barheim Passage **Zalera *Garamsythe Waterway **Cúchulainn *Mosphoran Highwaste **Exodus *Stilshrine of Miriam **Zeromus *Necrohol of Nabudis **Chaos *Great Crystal **Ultima *Henne Mines **Zodiark Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings *Titan *Shiva *Ba'Gamman *Ba'Gamman (2nd) *Belias *Velis *Odin *Judge of Wings *Chaos *Mydia *Mateus *Bwagi *Feolthanos *Haschmal *Shemhazai *Fran *Elza *Ricken *Balhier *Ultima *Zelera *Zordiark *Gilgamesh *Ifrit *Bahamut *Tiamant *Yiazmat *Feolthanos Exultant Final Fantasy XIII Boss battles early in the game are fought to the tune of "Saber's Edge", whereas later on bosses get their own themes like Barthandelus. Eidolon boss battles also have their own theme. Some boss battles are "DPS races" where the battle has an invisible 20 minute timer, after which the boss will cast Doom in the player, whose status cannot be healed by any means. In most boss battles the player aims to stagger the boss, and many bosses have unique stagger behavior compared to regular enemies. Eidolon boss battles are unique in that the aim is not to deplete their health, but to fill their Gestalt Mode gauge by building chain, healing, applying buffs and debuffs and guarding against their attacks, depending on the paradigm roles available. ;Chapter 1 *Hanging Edge **PSICOM Marauder, PSICOM Warden x2 **Beta Behemoth **Manasvin Warmech ;Chapter 2 *Pulse Vestige **Anima, Right Manipulator, Left Manipulator ;Chapter 3 *Lake Bresha **Manasvin Warmech **Garuda Interceptor **Stiria, Nix ;Chapter 4 *Vile Peaks **Dreadnought **Odin ;Chapter 5 *Gapra Whitewood **Aster Protoflorian ;Chapter 6 *Sunleth Waterscape **Enki, Enlil ;Chapter 7 *Palumpolum **Ushumgal Subjugator (two separate battles) **Havoc Skytank, Starboard Hull, Starboard Turret, Portside Hull, Portside Turret ;Chapter 8 *Nautilus Park **Midlight Reaper **Brynhildr ;Chapter 9 *Palamecia **Kalavinka Striker **Barthandelus, Right Pauldron, Right Ailette, Left Pauldron, Left Ailette ;Chapter 10 *Fifth Ark **Cid Raines **Bahamut ;Chapter 11 *Vallis Media **Alexander *Mah'habara Subterra **Hecatoncheir *Taejin's Tower **Dahaka *Oerba **Barthandelus ;Chapter 12 *Eden **Anavatapta Guardmech **[[The Proudclad|The ''Proudclad]] ;Chapter 13 *Orphan's Cradle **Bandersnatch, Jabberwocky **Wladislaus **Tiamat Eliminator **Barthandelus **Orphan ''Final Fantasy XIII-2 Some boss battles can be re-fought with the Paradox Scope Fragment Skill active to trigger paradox ending. These battles are usually the ones the player could not win earlier as part of the regular storyline. Caius is the most recurring boss. Proto fal'Cie Adam must be fought at least twice to get all of its Bestiary entries. The player can close Time Gates from the Historia Crux with seals and re-open them to replay the areas and thus fight the area's bosses again. Regular enemies sometimes crystallize to become Paradigm Pack allies. Twilight Odin is a unique boss in that it becomes a Paradigm Pack monster after its defeat, and is one-of-a-kind. DLC bosses also have a chance to join the Paradigm Pack. ''Final Fantasy XIII-2 is the first game in the series to have downloadable bosses. ;Episode 1 *Valhalla -Year Unknown- **Chaos Bahamut *New Bodhum -003 AF- **Gogmagog (two separate battles) ;Episode 2 *Bresha Ruins -005 AF- **Paradox Alpha **Atlas ;Episode 3 Part 1 *Yaschas Massif -010 AF- **Aloeidai *Oerba -200 AF- **Caius Ballad ;Episode 3 Part 2 *Sunleth Waterscape -300 AF- **Royal Ripeness *Archylte Steppe -Year Unknown- **Faeryl *Sunleth Waterscape -300 AF- **Mutantomato ;Episode 4 *Academia -400 AF- **Zenobia, Vaballathus x3 (infinitely respawn) *augusta Tower -200 AF- **Proto fal'Cie Adam, Right Manipulator, Left Manipulator ;Episode 5 *Void Beyond -Year Unknown- **Caius Ballad *Dying World -700 AF- **Caius Ballad **Gogmagog *Academia -500 AF- **Pacos Amethyst & Pacos Luvulite **Chaos Bahamut **Caius Ballad *Valhalla -Year Unknown- **Caius Ballad **Jet Bahamut, Amber Bahamut, Garnet Bahamut ;Optional *Bresha Ruins -005 AF- **Ghast *Yaschas Massif -110 AF- **Ugallu *Yaschas Massif -01X AF- **Gorgyra *Vile Peaks -010 AF **Twilight Odin *Vile Peaks -200 AF **Twilight Odin *Bresha Ruins -100 AF- **Kalavinka ;Paradox Ending *Bresha Ruins -005 AF- **Atlas (leads to Transcript: A Giant Mistake) *Oerba -200 AF- **Caius Ballad (leads to Transcript: Vanille's Truth) *Sunleth Waterscape -300 AF- **Royal Ripeness (leads to TTranscript: Mischievous Mog's Marvelous Plan with Flan) *augusta Tower -200 AF- **Proto fal'Cie Adam, Right Manipulator, Left Manipulator (leads to Transcript: Test Subjects) *Void Beyond -Year Unknown- **Caius Ballad (leads to Transcript: Beneath a Timeless Sky) *Dying World -700 AF- **Caius Ballad (leads to Transcript: Heir to Chaos) ;DLC *Coliseum -??? AF- (Snow's Story: Perpetual Battlefield) **Bringer of the End - Omega **Operation XIII-2 - Lightning and Amodar **A Study in Elegant Death - Nabaat, PSICOM Warden (summoned), Nightblade Puma (summoned), Azure Behemoth (summoned) **Uninvited Invertebrate - Ultros. Typhon **Clash On The Big Bridge - Gilgamesh **Take Me to Your Leader - UFO, PuPu x6 (infinitely respawn as long as UFO is alive) **The One You Love - Snow **No Mercy for the Judged ***Valfodr Lv.1, Leyak (summoned) ***Valfodr Lv.15, Golden Chocobo (summoned) ***Valfodr Lv.45, Cactuarama (summoned) ***Valfodr Lv.70, Chichu (summoned) ***Valfodr Lv.99 *Valhalla -??? AF- (Lightning's Story: Requiem of the Goddess) **Caius Ballad **Chaos Bahamut (only fought if Caius was defeated with 5-star rating) ''Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII Bosses are fought at the end of most main quests, and defeating them completes the quest. All besides the Wildlands's main quest boss have stronger versions of them that replace the originals when fought on a later day. There is an optional boss that roams the Giant's Sandbox area of the Dead Dunes, which is even stronger if fought inside a Chaos infusion. Many enemies that are fought as mini-bosses are fought as regular enemies as well. *Yusnaan (Prologue) **Zaltys *Luxerion **Noel Kreiss (becomes Noel Kreiss+ starting Day 8) *Yusnaan **Cyclops **Snow Villers (becomes Snow Villiers+ starting Day 6, Snow Villiers++ starting Day 10) *Wildlands **Chocobo Eater **Caius Ballad *Dead Dunes **Cactair **Grendel (becomes Parandus starting Day 8) *Cosmogenesis **Bhunivelze ;Last Ones *Hoplite Ω *Zaltys Ω *Gremlin Ω *Gorgonopsid Ω *Miniflan Ω *Schrodinger Ω *Reaver Ω *Cactuar Ω *Cyclops Ω *Desert Sahagin Ω *Skata'ne Ω *Zomok Ω *Rafflesia Ω *Arcangeli Ω *Sugriva Ω *Niblet Ω *Gaunt Ω *Dreadnought Ω *Goblot Ω *Ectopudding Ω *Aster Protoflorian Ω *Goblin Ω *Meonekton Ω *Triffid Ω *Skeleton Ω *Earth Eater Ω *Dryad Ω *Hanuman Ω *Chocobo Eater Ω *Chimera Ω ;Optional *Dead Dunes **Aeronite *Ultimate Lair **Ereshkigal Final Fantasy XIV Bosses are most frequently encountered in instanced duties alongside a party of 4 to 24 players. Dungeons and 24-player raids typically have 3 to 4 bosses inside, while trials and 8-player raids are typically against a single boss. Bosses can also be encountered in FATEs in the open world, or in instanced battles exclusive to a single player, typically in Main Scenario or class/job quests. ''Final Fantasy XIV also features a Hunt system with open-world bosses of varying difficulty. Dungeons ;A Realm Reborn *Sastasha - Chopper, Captain Madison, Denn the Orcatoothed *The Tam-Tara Deepcroft - Void Soulcounter, Galvanth the Dominator *Copperbell Mines - Kottos, Ichorous Ire, Gyges the Great *Halatali - Firemane, Thunderclap Guivre, Tangata *Thousand Maws of Toto-Rak - Coeurl O' Nine Tails, Graffias *Haukke Manor - Manor Claviger, Manor Jester & Manor Steward, Lady Amandine *Brayflox's Longstop - Great Yellow Pelican, Inferno Drake, Hellbender, Aiatar *The Sunken Temple of Qarn - Teratotaur, Temple Guardian, Adjudicator *Cutter's Cry - Myrmidon Princess, Giant Tunnel Worm, Chimera *The Stone Vigil - Chudo-Yudo, Koshchei, Isgebind *Dzemael Darkhold - All-seeing Eye, Taulurd, Batraal *Aurum Vale - Locksmith, Coincounter, Miser's Mistress *Castrum Meridianum - The Black Eft, Magitek Vanguard F-1, Magitek Colossus Rubricatus, Livia sas Junius *The Praetorium - Mark II Magitek Colossus, Nero tol Scaeva, Gaius van Baelsar, The Ultima Weapon, Lahabrea *Wanderer's Palace - Keeper of Halidom, Giant Bavarois, Tonberry King *Amdapor Keep - Psycheflayer, Demon Wall, Anantaboga *Pharos Sirius - Symond the Unsinkable, Zu, Tyrant, Siren *Copperbell Mines (Hard) - Hecatoncheir Mastermind, Gogmagolem, Ouranos *Haukke Manor (Hard) - Manor Jester, Ash, Halicarnassus *Lost City of Amdapor - Decaying Gourmand, Arioch, Diabolos *Halatali (Hard) - Pyracmon, Catoblepas, Mumuepo the Beholden *Brayflox's Longstop (Hard) - Illuminati Commander, Magitek Vangod G-III, Gobmachine G-VI *Hullbreaker Isle - Sasquatch, Sjoorm, Kraken *Tam-Tara Deepcroft (Hard) - Liavinne, Spare Body, Avere Bravearm *Stone Vigil (Hard) - Gorynich, Cuca Fera, Giruveganaus x2 *Snowcloak - Wandil, Yeti, Fenrir *Sastasha (Hard) - Karlabos, Captain Madison, Kraken *Sunken Temple of Qarn (Hard) - Damaged Adjudicator, Sabotender Emperatriz, Vicegerent to the Warden *Keeper of the Lake - Einhander, Magitek Gunship, Midgardsormr *Wanderer's Palace (Hard) - Frumious Koheel Ja, Slithy Zolool Ja, Manxome Molaa Ja Ja *Amdapor Keep (Hard) - Anchag, Boogyman, Ferdiad ;Heavensward *Dusk Vigil - Towering Oliphaunt, Ser Yuhelmeric, Opinicus *Sohm Al - Raskovnik, Myath, Tioman *The Aery - Rangda, Gyascutus, Nidhogg *The Vault - Ser Adelphel, Ser Grinnaux, Ser Charibert *Great Gubal Library - Demon Tome, Byblos, The Everliving Bibliotaph *Aetherochemical Research Facility - Regula van Hydrus, Harmachis, Lahabrea & Igeyohrm, Ascian Prime *Fractal Continuum - Phantom Ray, Minotaur, The Curator *Neverreap - Nunyenunc, Canu Vanu, Waukkeon *Saint Mocianne's Arboretum - Rose Garden, Queen Hawk, Belladonna *Pharos Sirius (Hard) - Ghrah Luminary, 8th Order Patriarch Be Gu, Progenitrix & Progenitor *The Antitower - Zuro Roggo, Ziggy, Calcabrina *Lost City of Amdapor (Hard) - Achamoth, Winged Lion, Kuribu *Sohr Khai - Chieftain Moglin, Poqhiraj, Hraesvelgr *Hullbreaker Isle (Hard) - Sanguine Sirens, Ymir, Mistbeard *Xelphatol - Nuzal Hueloc, Dotoli Ciloc, Tozol Huatotl *Great Gubal Library (Hard) - Demon of the Tome, Liquid Flame, Strix *Baelsar's Wall - Magitek Predator, Armored Weapon, The Griffin *Sohm Al (Hard) - The Leightonward, Gowrow, Lava Scorpion Trials ;A Realm Reborn *Bowl of Embers (Normal/Hard/Extreme) - Ifrit *The Navel (Normal/Hard/Extreme) - Titan *Howling Eye (Normal/Hard/Extreme) - Garuda *Cape Westwind - Rhitahtyn sas Arvina *Thornmarch (Hard/Extreme) - Good King Moggle Mog XII *Minstrel's Ballad: Ultima's Bane - The Ultima Weapon *A Relic Reborn: the Chimera - Dhorme Chimera *A Relic Reborn: the Hydra - Hydra *The Whorleater (Hard/Extreme) - Leviathan *Battle on the Big Bridge - Gilgamesh *Striking Tree (Hard/Extreme) - Ramuh *Akh Afah Amphitheatre (Hard/Extreme) - Shiva *Dragon's Neck - Ultros and Typhon *The Chrysalis - Nabriales *Battle in the Big Keep - Gilgamesh and Enkidu *Urth's Fount - Odin *Steps of Faith - Vishap ;Heavensward *Thok ast Thok (Hard/Extreme) - Ravana *Limitless Blue (Hard/Extreme) - Bismarck *Singularity Reactor/Minstrel's Ballad: Thordan's Reign - King Thordan *Containment Bay S1T7 (Hard/Extreme) - Sephirot *Final Steps of Faith/Minstrel's Ballad: Nidhogg's Rage - Nidhogg *Containment Bay P1T6 (Hard/Extreme) - Sophia *Containment Bay Z1T9 (Hard/Extreme) - Zurvan Raids ;A Realm Reborn *Labyrinth of the Ancients - Bone Dragon, Thanatos, King Behemoth, Phlegethon *Syrcus Tower - Scylla, Glasya Labolas, Amon, Xande *World of Darkness - Angra Mainyu, Five-headed Dragon, Cerberus (Final Fantasy XIV), Cloud of Darkness *Binding Coil of Bahamut **Turn 1 - ADS, Caduceus **Turn 2 - ADS **Turn 4 - Clockwork defense force **Turn 5 - Twintania *Second Coil of Bahamut (Normal/Savage) **Turn 1 - Rafflesia **Turn 2 - Melusine **Turn 3 - The Avatar **Turn 4 - Nael deus Darnus *Final Coil of Bahamut **Turn 1 - Imdugud **Turn 2 - Kaliya **Turn 3 - Phoenix **Turn 4 - Bahamut Prime ;Heavensward *Void Ark - Cetus, Irminsul & Sawtooth, Cuchulainn, Echidna *Weeping City of Mhach - Arachne Eve, Forgall, Ozma, Calofisteri *Dun Scaith - Deathgaze Hollow, Ferdiad Hollow, Proto Ultima, Scathach, Diabolos Hollow *Alexander: Gordias (Normal/Savage) **Fist of the Father - Faust, Oppressor **Cuff of the Father - Illuminati defense force **Arm of the Father - Living Liquid **Burden of the Father - The Manipulator *Alexander: Midas (Normal/Savage) **Fist of the Son - Hummelfaust, Ratfinx Twinkledinx **Cuff of the Son - Blaster, Brawler, Swindler, Vortexer **Arm of the Son - Quickthinx Allthoughts **Burden of the Son - Brute Justice *Alexander: The Creator (Normal/Savage) **Eyes of the Creator - Faust Z, Refurbisher 0 **Breath of the Creator - Lamebrix Strikebocks **Heart of the Creator - Cruise Chaser **Soul of the Creator - Alexander Prime Guildhests *Basic Training: Enemy Parties - Elder Goobbue *Under the Armor - Bockman *Basic Training: Enemy Strongholds - Ledgeleaper *Hero on the Halfshell - Gil Turtle *Pulling Poison Posies - Toxic Battrap *Stinging Back - Redbelly Swarmpoint *All's Well that Ends in the Well - Briaxio of the Well *Flicking Sticks and Taking Names - Stikflix Grumblytoss *More than a Feeler - Toxic Tamlyn *Annoy the Void - Buso *Shadow and Claw - Shadowclaw *Long Live the Queen - Bomb Queen *Ward Up - Camio x4 *Solemn Trinity - Crius Longbeard, Eurytos, Aegaeon of the Bone ''Final Fantasy XV ''Final Fantasy XV has a comparatively small amount of mandatory bosses in its main storyline, but has several optional sidequest bosses and like Final Fantasy XII has an expansive Hunt system with many boss-like enemies found in it. Some bosses reappear as hunts or regular enemies later in the game. ;Main Quests: ;Chapter 1 *Leide outdoors **Bloodhorn ;Chapter 2 *Keycatrich Trench **Arachne *Leide-Duscae blocade **MA-X Cuirass ;Chapter 4 *Disc of Cauthess **Titan ;Chapter 5 *Fociaugh Hollow **Naga *Aracheole Stronghold **MA-X Maniple ;Chapter 6 *Fort Vaullerey **Aranea ;Chapter 7 *Steyliff Grove **Quetzalcoatl ;Chapter 9 *Altissia **Leviathan ;Chapter 10 *Fodina Caestino **Malboro ;Chapter 12 *Ghorovas Rift **Deathclaw ;Chapter 13 *Zegnautus Keep **Foras **Ravus ;Chapter 14 *Insomnia **Behemoth King **Ifrit **Ardyn ;Sidequests: *Rogue Behemoth *Rogue Karlabos *Catoblepas *Bandersnatch *Treant *Jormungand *MA-X Cuirass & MA-X Dux *Aramusha *Bennu *Jabberwock *Lakhmu Flan *Kengo *Chandravarma *Mahanaga *Malbodoom *Phalaris *Mictlantecihuatl *Manxom *Bilröst *Naglfar Final Fantasy XV: Episode Gladiolus *Tempering Grounds **Nergal, Skeleton (summoned), Reaper (summoned) **Enkidu **Humbaba **Gilgamesh **Cor Leonis (Final Trial) Final Fantasy XV: Episode Prompto *Barbarus *Immortalis *Aranea Highwind *Kaiser Behemoth ''Final Fantasy Tactics Final Fantasy Tactics Advance Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift Vagrant Story *Minotaur *Dullahan *Golem *Dragon *Duane & Crimson Blade (x2) *Wyvern *Fire Elemental *Ogre *Giant Crab *Earth Dragon *Father Grissom & Dark Crusader *Jan Rosencrantz *Air Elemental *Earth Elemental *Sky Dragon *Harpy *Lich *Nightstalker *Dark Elemental *Lady Neesa & Sir Tieger *Water Elemental *Ogre Lord *Snow Dragon *Last Crusader *Minotaur Lord *Kali *Marid *Ifrit *Iron Crab *Djinn *Flame Dragon *Arch Dragon *Dao *Nightmare *Romeo Guildenstern *Romeo Guildenstern (Dark Angel) Optional Bosses *Minotaur Zombie *Shadow *Wyvern Knight *Iron Golem *Marid & Ifrit *Damascus Crab *Damascus Golem *Shrieker *Wyvern Queen *Dark Dragon *Ravana *Dragon Zombie *Ogre Zombie *Death *Asura Final Fantasy Type-0 At the end of a mission the player is often pitted against a boss, whose defeat wins the mission. The boss battle against Nimbus is losable and the player will still succeed in the mission, and the same is true for the battle against Shinryu Celestia. In New Game Plus the player can play the new Code Crimson missions and properly battle the superboss Nox Suzaku. ;Chapter 1 *Akademeia **Unidentified Target **Dainsleif ;Chapter 2 *Togoreth Fortress **Channelgate, Golem (two separate battles, both escapable) **General Bashtar ;Chapter 3 *Ingram **Brionac **Nimbus (unwinnable) ;Chapter 5 *Strait of Judecca **Shinryu Celestia ;Chapter 6 *Big Bridge **Gilgamesh ;Chapter 7 *Ingram **General Bashtar ;Chapter 8 *Pandæmonium **Dominion Legionary, Golem **Unidentified MA **Unidentified Target **The Rursan Arbiter Final Fantasy Agito Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Ring of Fates Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: My Life as a King Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Echoes of Time Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: My Life as a Darklord Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: The Crystal Bearers Final Fantasy Mystic Quest Final Fantasy Adventure The Final Fantasy Legend Being an early title, only a small number of enemies qualify as bosses. Only nine of these use the regular boss music. ;World of Continent *Steward *P-Frog (miniboss) *King Sword *Gen-Bu ;World of Ocean *Sei-Ryu ;World of Sky *Byak-Ko ;World of Future *Su-Zaku (first form) *Machine *Su-Zaku (final form) ;Tower Summit *Ashura ;True Tower *Gen-Bu2 *Sei-Ryu2 *Byak-Ko2 *Su-Zaku2 ;Paradise *Creator Final Fantasy Legend II Final Fantasy Legend III Final Fantasy: The 4 Heroes of Light Bravely Default ;Prologue *World Map (Caldis Region) **Barras, Holly *Ruins of Centro Keep **Ominas *Lontano Villa **Heinkel, Sky Archer x2 ;Sub-event 1 *Thieves' Den **The Jackal, Khint *Ancheim **Chairman Profiteur, Khint ;Chapter 1 *Vestment Cave **Dragon *Temple of Wind **Orthros x2 ;Sub-event (2-4) *Ancheim **Khamer, Khint *Florem Gardens **Mephilia, Legion Impaler, Legion Archer *Twisted Treetop **Einheria, Legion Impaler, Legion Archer ;Chapter 2 *Mount Fragmentum **Land Turtle *Twilight Ruins **Victor, Victoria (unwinnable) *Temple of Water **Rusalka ;Sub-event (5-7) *Witherwood **Artemia *Florem **DeRosa *SS Funky Francisca **Barbarossa ;Chapter 3 *Grapp Keep **Automaton x3 *Temple of Fire **Chaugmar *Engine Room **Behemoth ;Sub-event (8-11) *Eisen Bridge **Praline, Black Blade, Black Axefighter *Starkfort **Qada *Starkfort **Kamiizumi *Hartschild **Kikyo ;Chapter 4 *World Map (Eternia Region) **Ice Golem **Guardian **Dragon Zombie *Eternian Central Command **Victor, Victoria **Braev the Templar *Everlast Tower **Gigas Lich *Holy Pillar **Alternis ;Sub-event 12 *World Map (Harena Region) **Wyvern *World Map (Yulyana Region) **Shinryu *World Map (Caldis Region) **Jabberwock *World Map (Eisen Region) **Salamander *World Map (Florem Region) **Mizuchi *World Map (Eternia Region) **Ladon *Vampire Castle **Lord DeRosso ;Chapter 5 *World Map (Caldis Region) **Barras, Holly *Ruins of Centro Keep **Ominas *Lontano Villa **Heinkel, Sky Archer x2 *Thieves' Den **The Jackal, Khint *Ancheim **Chairman Profiteur, Khint **Khamer, Khint *Temple of Wind **Orthros x2 *Florem Gardens **Mephilia, Legion Impaler, Legion Archer *Twisted Treetop **Einheria, Legion Impaler, Legion Archer *Witherwood **Artemia *Florem **DeRosa *Temple of Water **Rusalka *SS Funky Francisca **Barbarossa *Eisen Bridge **Praline, Black Blade, Black Axefighter *Starkfort **Qada *Temple of Fire **Chaugmar *Starkfort **Kamiizumi *Hartschild **Kikyo *Eternian Central Command **Victor, Victoria **Braev the Templar *Vampire Castle **Lord DeRosso *Everlast Tower **Gigas Lich *Holy Pillar **Alternis ;Chapter 6 *World Map (Caldis Region) **Barras, Holly *Ruins of Centro Keep **Ominas *Lontano Villa **Heinkel, Sky Archer x2 *Thieves' Den **The Jackal, Khint *Ancheim **Chairman Profiteur, Khint **Khamer, Khint *Temple of Wind **Orthros x2 *Florem **DeRosa *Temple of Water **Rusalka *SS Funky Francisca **Barbarossa *Eisen Bridge **Praline, Black Blade, Black Axefighter *Starkfort **Qada *Temple of Fire **Chaugmar *Starkfort **Kamiizumi *Hartschild **Kikyo *Eternian Central Command **Victor, Victoria *Vampire Castle **Lord DeRosso *Everlast Tower **Gigas Lich ;Sub-event 13 *Eternian Central Command **Alternis *Central Healing Tower **Braev the Templar *Twilight Ruins **Artemia, Mephilia, Einheria *Yulyana Woods Needleworks **Sage Yulyana ;Chapter 7 *Ruins of Centro Keep **Ominas, Bahamut **Heinkel, Barras, Ominas *Yulyana Woods Needleworks **Barbarossa, Mephilia, Sage Yulyana *Temple of Wind **Orthros x2 *Florem Gardens **Victoria, Kikyo, Artemia *Temple of Water **Rusalka *Eisen Bridge **Praline, The Jackal *Ancheim **Praline, The Jackal, Khamer *Temple of Fire **Chaugmar *Eternia **Khint, Holly, Einheria *Eternian Central Command **Qada, DeRosa, Chairman Profiteur **Braev the Templar, Kamiizumi, Alternis *Vampire Castle **Lord DeRosso, Victor *Everlast Tower **Gigas Lich ;Chapter 8 *Lontano Villa **Barras, Holly, Ominas, Heinkel *Ancheim **The Jackal, Khint, Chairman Profiteur, Khamer *Temple of Wind **Orthros x2 *Florem **DeRosa, Artemia, Mephilia, Einheria *Temple of Water **Rusalka *Starkfort **Barbarossa, Qada, Praline, Kikyo, Kamiizumi *Temple of Fire **Chaugmar *Vampire Castle **Lord DeRosso, Sage Yulyana *Eternian Central Command **Chairman Profiteur, Einheria, The Jackal **Kamiizumi, Kikyo, Heinkel, Holly **Alternis, Barras, Barbarossa, Praline **Ominas, Qada, Sage Yulyana, Mephilia **Lord DeRosso, Khint, Lord DeRosso, DeRosa **Braev the Templar, Victor, Khamer, Artemia *Everlast Tower **Gigas Lich ;Finale *Holy Pillar **Airy (unwinnable) *Dark Aurora **Airy ;The End *Holy Pillar **Airy *Dark Aurora **Airy *Infernal Realm **Ouroboros ;Nemeses *Beelzebub *Asmodeus *Mammon *Belphegor *Leviathan *Lucifer *Satan *Pollywog pg x2, Lucky Jade *Early Bird Special *Trick-or-Eater *New Year Limited; Takoizumi *Be Mine; White Fox *Early Spring; Teddy *Working Overtime *Tax on the Cupid *Still No Vacation *Ba'al iv; Goldie *Ba'al i; Turtle Dove ;Superboss *Dimension's Hasp **Adventurer, Comrade Bravely Second: End Layer ;Prologue *Gathelatio **Kaiser Oblivion (unwinnable) *Pilgrim's Grove **Troll **Bella *Frozen Hollows **Bella, Cú Chulainn *Eternian Central Command **Janne, Nikolai ;Side Story - Thief vs Red Mage *Harena Ruins **The Jackel, Desert Vigilante x2 **DeRosa, Mage Apprentice x2 ;Chapter 1 *Ba'al Crater **Ba'al v; Urchin *Al-Khampis **Norzen *Harena Sea Caves **Minette, Bismarck *Grand Mill Works **Amphisbaena x2 ;Side Story - Swordmaster vs Summoner *Miasma Woods **Kamiiizumi, Black Blade, Black Pikeman, Black Axefighter **Mephilia, Legion Impaler, Legion Archer, Legion Mage ;Side Story - White Mage vs Merchant *Mythril Mines **Holly, Nurse-in-Training x2 **Profiteur, Merchantry Thug, Merchantry Mage, Merchantry Blade ;Chapter 2 *Eisen Bridge **Aimee *Temple of Fire **Janne *Yunohana **Angelo, Imperial Katana Van, Imperial Medic Van *Eisenberg Region **Superd'nought Baël, Sergeant Sapp, Private Piddler ;Side Story - Black Mage vs Ranger *Grapp Keep **Ominas, Bahamut **Artemia, Bone Hunter x3 ;Side Story - Starkfort Murder Mystery *Starkfort **Heinkel, Sky Dueler, Sky Pikeman, Sky Archer **Kikyō ;Side Story - Monk vs Valkyrie *Twilight Ruins **Barras, Swetti Tracksute **Einheria, Rhea Veeling ;Side Story - Performer vs Pirate *Witherwood **Praline, Praline Admirer, Praline Enthusiast, Praline Devotee **Barbarossa, Death Pirate x2 ;Chapter 3 *Sagitta Village **Geist, Imprerial Sniper Guard x3 *Temple of Water **Vucub Caquix **Nikolai, Imprial Guardshield, Imperial Guardspear x2 ;Sidestory - Dark Knight vs Time Mage *Engine Room **Alternis, Dark Squire x2 **Khamer, Khamer Footman x2 ;Chapter 4 *Skyhold **Revenant, imperial Guardshield, Imperial Guardstave, Imperial Guardsblade **Janne **Anne ;Chapter 5 *Gathelatio **Kaiser Oblivion **Bella, Cú Chulainn *Harena Sea Caves **Geist, Revenant *Florem Gardens **Aimee, Angelo *Sagitta Village **Minette, Bismarck *Skyhold **Janne, Nikolai *Geneolgia Crypts **Denys *Skyhold **Diamante ;Side stories *Harena Ruins **The Jackel, Desert Vigilante x2 **DeRosa, Mage Apprentice x2 *Miasma Woods **Kamiiizumi, Black Blade, Black Pikeman, Black Axefighter **Mephilia, Legion Impaler, Legion Archer, Legion Mage *Mythril Mines **Holly, Nurse-in-Training x2 **Profiteur, Merchantry Thug, Merchantry Mage, Merchantry Blade *Grapp Keep **Ominas, Bahamut **Artemia, Bone Hunter x3 *Starkfort **Heinkel, Sky Dueler, Sky Pikeman, Sky Archer **Kikyō *Twilight Ruins **Barras, Swetti Tracksute **Einheria, Rhea Veeling *Witherwood **Praline, Praline Admirer, Praline Enthusiast, Praline Devotee **Barbarossa, Death Pirate x2 *Engine Room **Alternis, Dark Squire x2 **Khamer, Khamer Footman x2 ;Side Story - Templar *Vestment Cave **Braev the Templar, Duchy Guardsman, Duchy Pike Guard, Duchy Mage Guard ;Chapter 6 *Lontano Villa **Ba'al i; Turtle Dove *Norende Ravine **Anne *Via Celestio **Lord Providence **Providence Aa, Providence Ab, Providence B ;Side Story - Yōkai *Vampire Castle **Yōko *World Map (Yulyana Region) **Asmodeus *World Map (Harena Region) **Beelzebub *World Map (Florem Region) **Mammon *World Map (Caldis Region) **Belphegor *World Map (Eisen Region) **Satan *World Map (Florem Region) **Leviathan) *World Map (Eternia Region) **Lucifer ;Nemeses *Ba'al vi; Snowcap *Ba'al v; Urchin *Ba'al iv; Goldie *Ba'al iii; Apparati *Ba'al ii; Redshirt *Ba'al i; Turtle Dove *Firstborn ;Bonus dungeons *Dimension's Keep **Jabberwock *Dimension's Hollow **Dragon **Dragon Zombie **Mizuchi *Dumension's Cauldron **Adventurer, Comrade Final Fantasy Dimensions ;Prologue *Northern Cave **Manatoise *Crystal Temple **Watchbeast ;Chapter 1 *Crystal Temple **Watchbeast *Castle Liene **Hell Minion, Butch *Warship **Captain, Battlemage, Phalanx **Baugauven (unwinnable) ;Chapter 2 (Dragoon) *Dragonweed Gardens **Lieutenant, Ensign x2 *Cave of Fulmination **Ramuh (Optional) *Highwind Tower **Vata ;Chapter 2 (Ranger) *Cave to Yggdrasil **Green Keeper *Cave of Convulsion **Titan (Optional) *Yggdrasil **Green Keeper (two separate fights) **Asmodai ;Chapter 2 (Bard) *Pirate Hideout **Bikke, Pirate x2 (summoned) *Mt. Rusalka **Weresoldier *Glacial Cave **Shiva (Optional) *Underwater Temple **Styx (two battles, second unwinnable) ;Chapter 2 (Dark Knight) *Cave of Dread **Hecatoncheir *Cave of Perfervidity **Ifrit (Optional) *Mt. Gulg **Baugauven ;Chapter 3 (Memorist) *Anima Grove **Conqueror (Optional) *Ship **Vata (Second) *Heliogabalus **Argy-2 ;Chapter 3 (Dancer) *Kaklim Desert **Antlion (Optional) *Imperial Forward Camp **Base Captain, Storm Trooper, Base Guardian *Beneath Gardena **Owner?, Weresoldier X x2 *Odin's Castle **Odin (Optional) *Underground Fort **Asmodai ;Chapter 3 (Paladin) *Mt. Wells **Vata *Castle Burtgang **Styx **Shango (unwinnable) ;Chapter 3 (Ninja) *Abyssal Shrine **Leviathan (Optional) *Tower of Trials **Tobikage x4 **Elder and Mind Parasite ;Chapter 4 *Heliogabalus **Vata *Rosetta Tower **Guardian *Mysidia Cavern **Protector *Lufenia Ruins **Diabolos (Optional) *Mysidia Cavern **Alexander (Optional) *Yggdrasil **Asmodai *Rusalka **Styx *Castle Falgabard **Baugauven *Hagakure **Void Prisoner *Castle Avalon **Cocytus **Shango **Imperio / Gehenna *Below Castle Lux **Sworddancer *World of Despair **Despair *World of Suffering **Suffering *World of Misery **Misery *World of Anguish **Anguish *Dark Gate **Dark Flow (unwinnable) **Nil Vata *Mountain of the Father **Bahamut (Optional) *World of Nil **Elgo **Chaos Elgo *Coliseum (superbosses) **Gigantuar **Adamantoise **Ω Weapon Dissidia Final Fantasy Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy Chapter 1 *Kuja *Kain Highwind Chapter 2 *Terra Branford *Kefka Palazzo Chapter 3 *Cloud of Darkness Chapter 4 *Emperor Mateus Chapter 5 *Warrior of Light Chapter 6 *Exdeath Chapter 7 *Ultimecia Chapter 8 *Kefka Palazzo *Ultimecia *Emperor Mateus *Cloud of Darkness *Garland World of Final Fantasy'' *Shiva/Ifrit/Ramuh (player's choice) *Giant Goblin *Yuna/Valefor *Grandfenrir/White Nakk x4 *Princess Goblin *Thane of Saronia ;Refia's Story *Shiva *Undead Princess *Faris (Unwinnable) *Cerberus *Mega Red Dragon *King Bomb ;Faris' Story *Ifrit ;Coliseum *Ifrit and Shiva *Golden Flan ;Rikku's Story *Mimic Queen *Sandworm *Death Machine *Ramuh *Vivi and Black Mage x5 *Gilgamesh *Vampire Prime *Behemonster *Hyperion *Shantotto (Unwinnable) *Quacho Queen *Tonberry King ;Snow's Story *Gilgamesh *Terra and Maduin *Kraken and Buer *Brandelis *Mecha Chocobo *Elite Entom ;Squall's Story *Memecoleous *Magna Roader and Entom Soldier *Omega *War Machine *Einhander *Supraltima Weapon *Elefenrir *Ultros *Nirvalefor *Ultima Weapon *Shantotto *Cenchos *Omega Bane *Ifreeta *Bismarck *Iron Muscles ;Cloud's Story *Ultros *Carbuncle *Plumed Knight and Knight in the Golden Mask *King of Bahamut, Brandelis *Bahamut (World of Final Fantasy)Bahamut *Diabolos *Leviathan *Odin *Shivalry ;Snow's Story *Golden Flan *Kyubi *Diva Serafie *Gleefrit *Rairamuh *Shiiver ;Xenogears *Gegwarides and Pellinore *Exnine Bahamut ;DLC bosses *Omega God Category:Battle Elements Category:General terminology